


Curiosity got him laid

by Zombiebile



Category: Supernatural, Trueblood
Genre: First Time, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Smut, bareback, vampire, vampire on human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiebile/pseuds/Zombiebile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A just because crossover that leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity got him laid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyEllenWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyEllenWicked/gifts).



> My roomate wanted a Trueblood Supernatural Crossover, but more importantly she wanted Dean Winchester and Eric Northman to screw.

The lights were low, in a near smoky haze, and Dean watched the bodies move before him in a wave of eroticism. . His fingers curved around the elongated neck of the beer in hand and he brought the bottle to tip at his lips. He watched in a muted display of fascination as the bodies on stage dipped and contorted in ways preternatural to human ability. He had to admit that there were some things about vampires that held a point of interest to the Hunter. The liquid pooled slowly in his mouth and with a gulp he flushed it down his throat. The bottle returned to the table, to accompany another bottle that he had finished. Dean could feel the intoxication slowly begin to make itself known. 

After about a twenty minute prelude, and the start of another drink, he began to sink into a string of memory. His mind rolled back to thoughts of Benny and purgatory. He had hated vampires before then, before the trials of purgatory and having to rely on one of the monsters, which he took his pride in ending. He placed the bottle down upon the table top and toyed with it, sliding it back and forth between his hands, as he thought. He wondered where Benny was and what he was up to now. He owed that son of a bitch his life and he wouldn’t ever forget that. 

“Is he bigger than me.” Dean lifted his eyes at the same time that his entire body felt as though it jumped three feet, following an upswing that was quickly caught by a full fist. His vision settled upon a pair of gleaming blue eyes; the man attached slipped into the chair across from Dean, as he kept ahold of his arm. Dean’s face screwed up and he raised his brows. “Scuse me?” The other settled into his chair comfortably before letting the arm in his grasp drop. “The other man you are thinking about, s’he bigger than me?” Dean kept his eyes on this male, making sure he didn’t miss a beat. Dean leaned back against his seat propping his elbows on the table. He delivered a sheepish smile. “Oh Darling, ya know I only have eyes for you.” His hazel hues matched the other’s blues and the blonde haired man across the table’s full lips pulled taut; amused. Folding his hands the larger male set them upon the table top before him and relaxed his posture against the back of his own chair. “Good, I was beginning to get jealous.” Dean looked him over and leaned in upon his elbows. “Don’t really make it my business, talking to vampires.” The vampire’s lips twisted further. “Another?” He gestured to the bottles upon the table and lifted a finger. Within seconds another bottle was delivered onto the table. Dean, slightly skeptical, took the bottle within a hand and dragged it across the table to him. “Thanks..” He said and lifted the bottle, eyeing the other before him. “Cheers.” He said before tipping the bottle back against his lips to take a swig. The motion moved through and he struck the bottom of the bottle upon the surface of the table. 

The music played and he could see the moving figures behind the smiling male’s body. Dean lifted his arm and wiped at his lips with the back of his hand. “So tell me, what brings Dean Winchester to my establishment?” Again Dean leaned back in his chair. “So ya knew me when I came in.” “I’m a Vampire, I make it my business to know of hazards to my health.” Dean kept his eyes on the other as he reached for the bottle. “Well don’t I feel rude.” He took another swig. “here you know all about me and I don’t even know your name.” “Eric Northman..” His voice was low and smooth like velvet; he gave a slight bow with a curl and dip of his shoulder. Dean eyed Eric and gripped up the new bottle by the neck and took a large gulp. 

The environment continued on with the passage of time and a few new bottles joined the ones that has already collected upon the table. “All I am saying is that as a vampire there are certain things that are to be expected.” Dean slumped in his seat, allowing one foot to push out before the other. Eric collected himself, his hands still folded upon the table he leaned forward and into them. “So, you’re pretty experienced in what it is to be a vampire are you?” The intoxication had stalked its way into Dean’s veins. The comfortable hum had warmed his skin and the comment had left a smirk upon his face. “I’m a pretty damn good source yes.” Eric smiled and leaned back into the chair, sitting slightly toward the corner he propped one knee onto the other. “So, tell me about this friend of your’s, this other vampire.” Dean fiddled with the bottle before him on the table, giving it a spin. “Ah well Benny..” He looked down as visions of purgatory flashed into his consciousness; Eric studied him. “He was a good friend.” Dean nodded a couple of times while speaking. “I miss him.” Eric brought a hand onto the tabletop, his fingertips brushing idly over it. “You loved him.” Dean looked up and quickly shook his head. “No no, it wasn’t like that.” “Then what was it like?” Dean peeked up at Eric through the corners of his eyes, his facial features slightly scrunched. Eric smiled again. “You look at me like that, but even you can’t tell me that you’re not the least bit curious about it.” He spoke with a wave of his hand. “About what?” Dean questioned giving a turn of his head to look at the other diagonally across his nose. Eric’s lips pulled taut. “Sex with a vampire.” The words left his mouth in nonchalantly. 

Dean held his gaze in a moment of utter seriousness, before his face fell light and he curled in on himself in laughter. “Heh, right” Eric retained his outward dryness and simply looked upon Dean. Dean continued his fit before realizing that the other’s demeanor had not shifted. “What, no, never.” Eric plucked a single brow and Dean, defeated fell back into the chair. “Alright…I’m slightly curious.” He admitted finally. “Ever since the news started in on the dangers of consuming vampire blood as an illegal substance used to heighten sexual arousal I suppose I have wondered a little.” Pleased, Eric dropped his hands into his lap. “So why don’t you find out.” Dean looked him over confused, the warmth of the intoxication held firm. He chuckled some and took a final swig to finish off the last bottle. Again Eric simply watched Dean and Dean fell into the thought, knowing of course by this time and state of drunkenness that he was highly suggestible. Eric leaned forward, dropping his elbows upon the table to prop himself up to allow him to lean in further. “There is a room we keep downstairs. Head toward the bar and take a right, meet me down there. With that, Eric pushed himself backward, in his seat, and rose to stand before making his way into the surrounding crowd. Keeping his seat, Dean watched Eric disappear into the crowd and took a moment to think over his words. 

Soon, he found himself headed for the bar. He eyed the bartender, obviously another vampire, and she held his gaze while her hands shook a drink with inhuman speed. He walked into a hall and took the steps hesitantly, reaching out a hand to smooth against the wall to his side. He hit the last stair and turned the corner to again see the Vampire from upstairs, this time at his full height, before him with a pleasant smile. Dean stepped off the stairs and moved before the other, stopping near a foot away. His eyes scanned the room, taking note of the dungeon-esque appeal, which actually hadn’t surprised him, heh vampires. Eric moved forward letting himself leer over Dean, who felt reminiscent of standing next to Sam. “Glad to see you decided not to run.” Dean guffawed. “Ya don’t know me that well pal. I don’t run.” A grin tugged at the corner of Eric’s lips. “Apparently not.” Dean could feel a tightness begin to well within his chest and he wasn’t quite sure what it was but the other male seemingly had began to weave a need deep within him. “So..” Eric moved in on Dean and dropped his head over his shoulder, his body slightly arching over him and he lifted a hand to settle against the back of Dean’s head. The heat of the intoxication was being fanned by the closeness of the other male and he took a moment before he realized that he was slightly turned on, his body betrayed him; he gulped. “I’m not gay..” He said and Eric smiled as his face hovered against Dean’s own. He moved in closer, his lips now brushing over Dean’s ear. “I think you should consent anyway.” 

Dean near felt himself go limp against the other male then and there, and he wondered for a moment if he hadn’t had had too much to drink. His mind swam within the calm sea of his intoxication and though that may have been he was sober enough to willfully make his own decisions. The other male kept his distance enough, waiting to hear what might pass through Dean’s lips. Dean could feel the pull of desire graft itself onto his being and in this moment, he couldn’t think of a downside. “Yes.” He spoke simply and Eric brought his lips to Dean’s neck. He began to brush soft, tantalizing kisses to Dean’s flesh and again the rush to fold over like a lawn chair tugged at Dean’s body. Eric’s lips moved in a line down the length of the hunter’s neck, while his fingertips unfastened the belt at Dean’s waist. 

The sound of the bass-line from the main floor rocked through the walls and stirred the room in which the two men found themselves. The tipsy feeling Dean held caught the rock of the music and he swung his hips into Eric’s hands. Eric continued and opened Dean’s jeans to him with little effort. Shuffling his feet, Eric pressed his body against the smaller Male’s while he kept a hand to cup the curve of his head. Dean let his eyes drop closed, the heat that rose within him now began to tear through his flesh. His jeans became tighter as his desire rose. Eric applied pressure to his head and tilted it upward, his lips caught Dean’s in a heated kiss. Lips moved against lips and Eric prodded Dean to open his mouth further with the force of his tongue. Foreplay wasn’t new to the Viking prince, but Dean was new to the conceptions of male intimacies, and winced slightly with the feeling of Eric’s hand wrapping itself around Dean’s hardening erection. Eric was gentle enough to let him ease into it; it didn’t take long before a moan tore itself from Dean’s lips, filling their kiss with vibrations. Both of the Vampire’s hands met at Dean’s waist, his fingers slipped down into the fold of the band of Dean’s jeans and he quickly brought the material down below his hips. Dean’s kiss became harder as the need grew and Eric moved with the demands of Dean’s body. Eric brought his right hand to again wrap itself around Dean’s stiff cock. His hand, at the base of his shaft, moved upward then down in a steady rhythm, which brought Dean to follow with a roll of his hips. 

Eric himself had grown quite hard and used his free hand to pluck at the buttons of his pants, opening them quick enough to pull them downward. Dean’s arms reached up and caught the underside of Eric’s shirt, mercilessly yanking it upward and Eric dropped his head to allow the material to pass. Dean threw it in a fury to the side and ran his hands down Eric’s chest. It was a different sensation for sure, but it didn’t deter him. His hips continued to buck underneath the Vampire’s hand and the sting of his arousal continued to grow. Eric again used a hand on Dean’s head to break the kiss. Dean looked Eric over, panting already, and Eric gave him a smile. “Ready for the next part sweetheart?” He said in his smooth almost tender tone. Eric crossed the distance to the other side of the room, padded feet came to a halt as he reached into a drawer to pull out the lube that he had kept stashed. He pivoted upon the balls of his feet and moved back over to Dean. He stopped before him and uncapped the lube, pouring a generous amount within his hand. He took his erection in hand and began to slather it with the lube. His opposite hand stroked Dean while he watched his eyes. Dean’s face was hot in pleasure and his green eyes had darkened within pleasure. Dean watched the icy blue hues watch him and something about that brought his cock to twitch against Eric’s palm. After awhile Eric circled round to Dean’s shoulder and continued to watch him. Eric stopped as he reached the space behind where Dean now stood. Dropping down to his knees the vampire urged the cheeks of Dean’s rear apart and moved his face forward. His tongue took a swipe around the cushioned hole before pushing for space inside. Dean moaned aloud, the sound surprising himself. Eric rolled his tongue inside of Dean while his hands uncapped the lube once again and poured some into his palm. 

Eric wet his fingertips and drew backward to replace his tongue with a finger. Eric’s freehand curved around one of Dean’s thighs to hold him still, while the finger buried moved in and out against the soft padding of Dean’s body, before adding a second. Again, the moans leaving Dean’s lips he had found surprising. He had never, ever thought that he would receive pleasure from being touched by a member of the same sex, and surely never by having anything up his ass. Eric moved, now two fingers in and out of Dean’s ass, making sure that it was coated enough. Slipping his fingers out of Dean, he climbed to his feet and took himself in hand. Dean craned his neck to look back and up at Eric. Eric leaned down and positioned himself at Dean’s entrance while his lips met Dean’s once more. Pushing his hips forward, Dean’s entrance parted to give way to the head of Eric’s penis. Dean shuddered in ecstasy and instinctively rolled his hips backward in acceptance. Dean grunted into Eric’s mouth, and Eric smiled against his lips. Eric held onto Dean’s hips and willed his body forward to offer poles, rooted from the ceiling, for Dean to hold onto. Dean took the offer quick enough, and was thankful because anymore and his knees would soon buckle. His hands locked well around the poles and Eric held firmly to Dean’s hips. He had begun a steady movement, now near completely buried within the other male’s backside. He leaned over his shoulder, dropping his lips to Dean’s ear once more. “I’d hold on tight.” He warned and Dean tightened his grip. 

Eric quickened his pace within the Depths of Dean’s body, the smoothness of the lube made it easier to move within the tightness of the virginal hole. Dean closed his eyes as more moans dropped from him. He hung his head and gritted his teeth as soon enough Eric broke into a preternatural movement, showing him now what it truly was to fuck a vampire. Dean’s body felt like putty, his knees like jello. His stomach tightened as the need to release neared. He dropped his head to one side and moved a hand from the pole to quicken his erection. His hand moved upon himself as he tried his best to remain upright. Sweat pooled from his brow, dripping downward to roll against his cheeks before hitting the floor. Dean pumped his girth and Eric continued his merciless movement upon the inside of Dean’s body. The need to finish struck him hard, and near tears, Dean let go; the heated liquid oozed from him and into his hand. He took a breath and shook while the last drops were milked from his system. Not soon after the Vampire finished as well, stopping his movement as his insides surged with release, and pulsed, still buried within the tightness of Dean’s inner sanctum. Eric withdrew himself, and his pleasure chemicals dripped from the soft interior of Dean’s hole. Dean was woozy and was having trouble formulating thought, let alone words and Eric reached down, fingertips swiping down the crack of Dean’s ass, to gather up the hot wetness, which he brought to his lips to taste with his tongue. Dean stayed put as Eric circled back to stand before him. He slipped his fingertips underneath Dean’s chin to lift his attention onto him; Blue eyes met Green. “Who’s up for round two?”


End file.
